


Special Event: Double Engagement

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Event Time: 1 weekEvent Details: Planning an engagement for your unromantic boyfriendEvent Rewards: A ring and the promise of a lifetime with the one you loveEvent Difficulty: Very HardORChikage and Itaru accidentally stumble into the fact that maybe they want to be engaged, and then proceed to go with in an unromatically romantic way.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	Special Event: Double Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Chikaita Week Day 7: Free Day! (I forgot that this was missing a scene which is why this is late.)

####  Itaru sighed as his boss turned away from him to go talk to someone else. He hated these parties but he couldn’t get out of this one.

“Another drink?” Said the reason he had to be here. 

Chikage held out a glass that Itaru accepted. He had been in charge of the team that had secured a major deal and so was required to attend the party and had dragged his boyfriend along. (Not that it took a lot to get Itaru to do something for him but Itaru had an image to maintain.)

At least people avoided hitting on him at these now because Chikage was usually close by (although it didn’t stop them from trying when they were separated, if anything it made it worse.)

Itaru sipped from the glass as Chikage intertwined their fingers with his other hand. He nudged Itaru slightly with his elbow and Itaru smiled, knowing someone was approaching them.

An older woman from another team came over. “Utsuki, congrats!”

“Thank you., it was all thanks to the support of my coworkers.” He said modestly, a smile plastered on his face.

She laughed and continued the conversation with just Chikage so Itaru zoned out, calculating how much he would have to spend to make up for this unexpected event. A few minutes into his thoughts Chikage suddenly squeezed his hand and he zoned back in.

“So you both must spend almost all of your time together, that must be nice.”

“It is.” Said Chikage (his smile seemed more soft and Itaru refused to think about what that meant.) “Itaru is a wonderful partner.” 

Damn. Itaru blushed despite knowing this was part of their front as a perfect couple. “Hey, don’t sell yourself short senpai, you’re great too.”

She nodded, smiling at them. “So, have you thought of getting married?”

“Oh, yes we are.” Said Chikage simply. 

Itaru.exe has stopped working.

It took Itaru a second of pure panic but he managed to pull himself together. “Yes we are.” He said simply, smiling on the outside but screaming on the inside.  _ Chikage what the fu- _

“Oh, I have to take this.” She said looking down at her phone. “Have a wonderful night you two.” They both wished her good night and then Itaru turned towards Chikage.

“Wha-” He started but Chikage put his hand up. “Not here.” He said simply. Itaru nodded and then Chikage squeezed his hand.

Itaru’s boss came over and Itaru shoved these thoughts out of his head and turned towards him. Just a little over an hour and they could leave.

  
  
  


Once they got into the car, Itaru took out his phone (Chikage didn’t drink tonight so he was driving.) and started up one of his games. While tapping away on auto-pilot he decided now was good enough. 

“Hey-” “Is this about what I said?” Interrupted Chikage, quickly.

Itaru paused. “Yeah, it is.” And then he paused again. He didn’t know where to begin with how he felt. 

“...I said it to get those other offers off my back.”

“...Oh.” So it wasn’t serious. Itaru didn’t need to be so worried. Everything was the same. 

“Although, I wouldn’t mind it.”

“...Hmm?” Did that mean-

“Getting engaged. I wouldn’t mind it.” 

“Ah.” Itaru.exe has once again stopped working. 

The silence left in the car was uncomfortable and Itaru scrambled to say something. “Well, we committed to getting married so we’re basically engaged.”

Fuck. Ctrl+Z.

Chikage laughed. “So, are we engaged now?”

“Uh, I guess?” Said Itaru uncertainly. They were at a red light so Chikage pulled over Itaru’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“Don’t look so stressed. It’s not a big deal.” Itaru flushed at this uncharacteristic display of affection.

“...Special Dialogue Unlocked: Senpai Being Romantic.” 

“...This is the last time I’m romantic with you.” Said Chikage dropping his hand (which Itaru immediately moved back towards his phone.)

He tapped at the game. “So we’re good?”

“We’re good.” Said Chikage as they pulled onto their street.

As they walked in Izumi looked up from where she was doing paperwork. “Welcome back!”

The Mahjong group had taken over the other half of the dining room table. (probably so Sakyo could lean over and help.) Kumon, Azami, Yuki, and Muku were doing homework in the living room while the rest of the Spring Troupe was watching a Zahran movie with Guy, Hisoka, and Tasuku. 

Everyone gave their greetings. “Hi! How was it?” Said Sakuya from where he was on the floor.

“The same.” “We got engaged.” They both said at the same time.

Sakuya’s face turned bright red as everyone one else turned towards them.

_ “Senpai why _ ” was Itaru’s last thought before the yelling started.

  
  
  


“Senpai, why?” Said Itaru as they finally walked into their room.

“Well, you said we were engaged right? I was just letting everyone know.” He said simply, shrugging off his jacket.

Itaru sighed. “You’re so so unromantic, Senpai.” He threw his jacket onto the sofa and then fell face first onto it.

Chikage continued moving around the room (probably changing) while Itaru attempted merging with the couch from exhaustion.

Eventually though, Chikage came over and kneeled next to Itaru’s face. He poked his face. “Get up.”

“Hnnnnnnnnn. Don’t wanna.” He leaned into the touch. “Couch warm, outside loud.”

“Then I suppose I’ll just go alone and tell everyone all about our engagement.” He turned like he was gonna stand but Itaru grabbed the end of his shirt.

“Fine. Fine. I’m getting up, just give me a second.” Groaned Itaru.

Chikage moved his hand to pet his hair and Itaru let out a sigh of contentment. 

“You’re like a cat.” Commented Chikage.

Itaru squinted at his (boyfriend? fiance?) boyfriend. “Was that a goddamn Kniroun reference?”

“Hmm. Was it?” He said before pulling away and waking towards his shelf. Itaru sighed and then rolled onto the floor with a thud. “Ow. This did not go as planned.” He grumbled as he got up and moved over to his closet. He pulled out another set of clothes and changed.

“Itaru.” 

“Hmm?”

“...Are you alright, with what I said earlier?”

Itaru pulled on his yellow jacket. “About being engaged?”

“Yes.” Itaru turned around to see him standing near the door looking uncharacteristically concerned. 

Itaru shrugged. “I don’t mind it. I mean, they’re our family so if we are engaged then it’s important they know.”

“Are we?”

“...Are we engaged?”

“Yes.” He said, walking closer to Itaru.

“Well, I guess if we’re both down, then yeah. I guess we are engaged.” He said nervously. Chikage being this close with such a serious face was making his heart race.

Chikage smiled very gently before brushing Itaru’s bangs behind his ear. “It would make me very happy to be engaged to you.” 

“I-” Itaru’s face was bright red. “I would uh, I would be happy to be engaged to you too.” He stammered. 

Chikage laughed and then kissed him on the forehead. “Come on. Let’s go have dinner.”

Itaru smiled and then pulled him down from a soft kiss. “Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  
  


“Ahhhhhhhh.” Yelled Itaru monotonously on the floor of Tsuzuru and Masumi’s room.

“Shut up.” Said Masumi from in his bed. “I’m sleeping.”

“Masumi it’s 4pm and you got a full night’s sleep last night.” Said Tsuzuru from his desk. “You do not need more sleep.” He sighed. “Itaru what are you doing?”

“Is it not totally obvious?” He was laying on the floor holding a laptop over his face. “I’m trying to plan a marriage proposal.”

“Ew.” Said Masumi now on his phone. 

“Says the biggest simp.”

“This is different.” He tapped at something on his phone. “This is like hearing about my parents being romantic. It’s gross.”

“Masumi,” Said Itaru with a shit eating grin. “Are you finally accepting your place as my son? Truly I have never been-”

Masumi threw a pillow at him. “Shut up.” Itaru put the pillow under his head.

“Why are you even planning a proposal?” Said Tsuzuru, tired. “Didn’t he already propose?”

“Well yeah but it wasn’t really a proposal. We just said we’d be happy to be engaged, and-” He paused.

“And?” 

“And...I wanna do something cute…” He flushed. 

Tsuzuru spun around to look at him, and then he smirked.

“Shut it.” Said Itaru.

“I said nothing.” He was still smirking.

“If you keep doing this I’m gonna commission you to write this script for way less than I was planning.”

That made him stop. “Script?”

“What kind of proposal would two theater nerds have except for a short play?” 

“Nerd.” Said Masumi.

“Yes. We been knew.”

Tsuzuru turned back to his desk. “You don’t have to commission me, you know.”

Itaru paused. “Really?”

“Yeah. I have to give something to you as a wedding gift right? Might as well be this.”

Itaru rolled over. “So this is your way of cheaping out on a gift for us?”

“So how much are you charging for this script?”

“Ugh, fine, fine. I’ll email you the details later.”

“What’re you doing right now?” Asked Tsuzuru back to whatever he was doing.

“Looking for a wedding ring.” He said before sighing. God why were there so many different options?

It wasn’t until another 25 minutes that Masumi threw another pillow at him for whining. 

“Shut up. Or leave. It’s annoying.”

“He’s not wrong.” Said Tsuzuru. 

“Fine, fine.” Said Itaru getting up. “I’ll go to Sakuya’s room instead. Maybe I’ll be less stressed there.”

  
  
  


“Ahhhhhhh.” Yelled Itaru monotonously on the floor of Sakuya and Citron’s dorm.

“Itaru you’ve been doing that for the last 30 minutes, are you okay?” Asked Sakuya, leaning over him.

He glared at the laptop he was holding above his face. “There are too many engagement rings and I can’t make decisions.”

“I’m sure Chikage will appreciate any ring you get him.” He said kindly.

“Yes! As long as it comes from the heart, I’m sure he’ll love it!” Said Citron from his desk where he was going through many official looking papers in Zahran.

“The problem is that I’m over thinking this.” He sighed. “Gold seems like something too ornate for his tastes but he already wears a silver ring. But like, I don’t want to get him a black engagement ring, and other types of gold don’t look like they’ll work either…”

Sakuya blinked. “Wow, you’ve put a lot of thought into this huh…”

“I wish I hadn’t.” He muttered. “What the- you can customize these? Oh no, more options.”

Itaru started muttering anxiously and Sakuya looked over at Citron worriedly.

“Uh, Itaru? Are you perhaps, putting too much value on this? I’m sure even if it isn’t the perfect ring Chikage will still like it.”

Itaru sighed and put the laptop down. “It’s like, he’s an unromanceable NPC but I found a glitch where I can romance him, so there’s no walkthrough and each decision could be a KO so I’m just stressed.”

Sakuya tilted his head and Itaru decided to expand. 

“None of the steps we’ve taken in our relationship have been very conventional, even his marriage proposal thing was completely unconventional. So now that I’m trying to actually take a big step in our relationship in a romantic way I’m just stressing over every detail.”

“Well...I’m sure he’ll like it even if it’s not conventionally romantic.” Said Sakuya. “As long as it’s romantic in a way that's true to you I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

“Romantic in our own way, huh.” He muttered before picking up his laptop again. “Thanks Sakuya. I think I have a better proposal idea now.” He scrolled through the rings again. “I still don’t know which ring to pick.”

“Well, why don’t you try thinking about what kind of ring you like? Maybe that thought process will help?”

“If I was getting a ring for myself it would be the limited edition golden Lancelot ring.” Itaru said pointedly. (The sole reason he hadn’t is because if he did he wouldn’t be able to whale for the next few years and unfortunately some part of him was still a responsible adult.)

“Just pick the one that speaks to you! Let it come from the heart!” Yelled Citron from his desk.

Itaru sighed as he looked at the rings again. “The one that speaks to me huh?”

  
  
  


Izumi walked into the dining room the next day to see almost all of the Spring Troupe having a discussion.

“But how scripted- Oh, director, perfect timing!” Said Itaru looking up. 

“Oh, hey, what’s going on? Where’s Chikage?” She asked as she took her seat between Itaru and Sakuya.

“He’s checking out a new curry restaurant.” Said Itaru absentmindedly. “Anyway, what do you think of this?” He said pushing a paper towards her.

She read over the paper and her eyes widened in surprise. “Itaru, this is so sweet!”

“So we can do it?” Asked Itaru, anxiously. 

“I’ll need to check some things but probably yes.” Itaru did a fist pump. 

“Maintenance time.” Said Itaru with a smirk.

The whole table groaned.

  
  
  


Chikage knew something was up.

Everyone in his troupe was scheming something and he honestly didn’t know if he should be concerned or not.

On one hand, he knew he didn’t need to fear anything they would do. On the other hand, the most anxious person was his fiancé(?) (wow, what a thought) and he didn’t know what that meant.

Itaru was especially antsy today. He was up and getting breakfast before Chikage was up and as soon as he finished he kissed Chikage on the cheek and left. 

He’d thrown out a half-assed excuse about checking out a new gaming store (which Chikage knew was false because he may or may not be keeping tabs on news about Itaru’s interests) and left as soon as possible.

With Itaru out, Chikage took this chance to clean out his half of their room. 

He found, on his half of the shelves, the coasters from their visit to the Psycho Pass cafe. He felt himself smile. Itaru was so cute when he was excited about something, especially because it was so rare that he really brought Chikage into his interests.

As he continued, he noticed, a lot of the stuff on his side of the room were gifts from Itaru.

He smiled softly (glad he was alone.) Fuck. He really was in love, huh?

Being in love was so much more rewarding than he could’ve ever imagined. Being in love with  _ Itaru _ was so much more rewarding than he ever thought a romantic relationship could be.

It was the little things too. It was waking up a little later because he had been up all night and having his breakfast already adjusted to his tastes. It was coming to his room late and finding Itaru awake waiting. It was finding spicy snacks on his desk when Itaru knew he was going to be up late. It was coming home and being able to just, melt, in the presence of someone else. 

God, he really was too far in. There was no going back now, either they would get married or Chikage would dig a hole in the ground and stay there for the rest of his life. (Overdramatic sure, but if Itaru grew to hate him, even if it was the appropriate response, Chikage didn’t know if he could ever recover.)

He put the box he was going through back on the shelf and took out his laptop. Yes, he knew that technically he and Itaru were engaged but he wanted the next step in their relationship to start with more than just a lie he told a coworker, something that’s  _ them _ .

Just as he started to develop an idea though, Izumi showed up at his door.

She smiled just as she saw him. “Come on!” She grabbed his arm. “There’s somewhere you need to be.”

  
  
  


Izumi made him get dressed in his Gawain costume and refused to answer any questions.

“Just don’t think about it. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.”

He had an inkling of an idea of what was to come but decided to take her words to heart and not think about it.

They entered the theater where he was passed off to Hisoka who walked him to the front row.

He took his seat next to Hisoka (who was the only other person in the room) and the lights went out.

The curtains opened and a disheveled Lancelot came out.

“Do you think we’ve lost him?” He said to Gwen.

“You’re right. Not for long.” He said resignedly.

King Arthur and Mordred came out. “Lancelot, thank you for saving us.” Said Arthur.

“It’s my duty, your majesty. Although, I’ll admit, I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up.”

“It’s not much longer to the village where we’ll be able to get aid.” Said Mordred. “We can make it.”

Just as he said that Gareth came out from off stage.

“Lancelot!”

“Gareth!” Lancelot exclaimed. “How-?! What!?”

“He’s alive, because of me.” Said a voice from off stage.

Merlin walked on stage. “And now we will destroy you!”

“I can’t win this alone.” Said Lancelot.

Itaru turned towards the audience and locked eyes with Chikage.

“I need my partner.”

Chikage smiled and leaped up onto the stage.

“Lancelot!” He pulled out his axe. “Sorry, I’m late!”

Together they all improvised a fight scene climaxing in Mordred last minute grabbing Gareth’s sword and stabbing Merlin.

As Merlin collapsed to the floor, Gareth collapsed too.

Itaru grabbed Chikage’s hand and pulled him towards center stage.

“Chikage, I- you’ve been such a wonderful part of my life, I-“ he laughed. “I had a plan I promise. You- I- I can’t even imagine how my life would be without you. You may make fun of me and be the most unromantic boyfriend ever, but” he intertwined their fingers. “I couldn’t live without you.” He made eye contact and then got onto one knee. He took out a ring box and opened it to reveal a ring.

Chikage wanted to cry.

“Chikage Utsuki, will you marry me?”

Chikage was crying. “Yes. Yes I will.”

Itaru jumped up into his arms and Chikage buried his face into his shoulders.

Everyone else who was in the room was applauding but to Chikage it all felt like background noises as he pulled away and focused on Itaru’s face.

He lifted Itaru up so they were at the same eye level. Itaru laughed, tears in his eyes, before they leaned in for a kiss.

Once he pulled away, Chikage put him down. “You’re heavy.”

Itaru made a face. “Of course the first thing you say after getting engaged is unromantic.”

Chikage leaned in and kissed him again. “Is that good enough for you?”

Itaru laughed, and then shook his head before leaning in to kiss him on the nose and then pulling back.

“We need to change. We can’t damage the costumes.” Chikage rolled his eyes. “And you call me unromantic?”

Itaru leaned in again when there was a very pointed throat clearing. Izumi waved from the wings. “We’re all happy for you but please spare the children.”

She gestured towards the rest of the Spring Troupe that was on stage and had been pointedly looking away until just now.

“Congratulations!” Said Sakuya, excitedly.

“That was disgusting.” Said Masumi.

“Congrats!” Said Citron as he threw his arms in the air.

“Don’t forget the ring.” Pointed out Tsuzuru.

Itaru picked up the ring from the box he had dropped on the floor. Chikage put out his hand but it took a bit because both of their hands were shaking.

“I picked this one because it reminded me of you.” He said softly. It was silver with a sapphire line running around the ring.

Chikage spun it around his finger. It fit perfectly. “How did you get my ring size?”

Itaru flushed. “I uh, measured your ring when you took it off one night and adjusted it a little bit.”

“He spent a really long time on our floor looking at pictures of rings.” Said Masumi. “It was annoying.”

Itaru flushed harder. “Shut up.”

“It’s cute.” Said Chikage smiling. 

Itaru glared. “Hey, you try getting an engagement ring, it’s a lot.”

“Fine.” Said Chikage, casually.

“W-what?”

“I’ll get you an engagement ring.” He said it very lightly but he could already feel the gears in his head turning as he thought of the logistics of ring buying.

“Chikage.” Said Hisoka from behind him. “...Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Chikage said as Itaru stepped away to give them some privacy. “It’s weird. I never thought that I would be here.”

“He would be proud of you.” Said Hisoka softly. “This is what he wanted.”

“...He would be proud of us.” 

They shared a smile.

“Hey! Come on over!” Said Citron. “We’re taking a picture!”

Izumi pointed a camera at them as Chikage and Itaru took their place in the middle. Chikage lifted Itaru up with one arm while showing off the ring on the other.

“3, 2, 1!” There was a click.

“We got engaged!" 

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, Chikage gets him the Lancelot ring.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
